


The Storm

by Wolf_lover_of_michigan



Series: Stolen innocents series [2]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Family, M/M, Natural Disasters, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:38:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3333788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_lover_of_michigan/pseuds/Wolf_lover_of_michigan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One year After adopting their daughter Kayla, Dom and Brian have settled into a routine, but what they didn't plan on is a Tornado hitting LA. When Dom is caught at the races during the storm, he finds himself frantic to get home to his family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Storm

part two of the Stolen Innocents series 

(not beta read) Don't hurt me please. I got the idea for this story when a real tornado hit LA area a few months back in 2014. shocked me and I just couldn't wait to see how our favorite guys would handle such a situation.

 

Kayla (Dom and Brian's adopted daughter) age 7

 

The storm

 

Brian's pov

 

I watched the lighting from the front porch as it crept closer to the house. Storms like this where rare for LA area. The worse part about it was Dom hadn’t yet returned home from the races. Ever since adopting our daughter last year, Dom and I normally took turns going out to the races. Having one of us home with her was more important than any street race would ever be.

"Daddy" I looked back as my daughter walked out onto the porch clutching her stuffed pony to her chest. It still felt weird saying my daughter, but adopting her and marrying Dom was the best decision I had ever made.

 

"Hey princess, what are you doing out of bed?" I couldn't help but smiled as she put her tiny arms around his waist.

 

"I can hear the thunder, did papa call?" Kayla asked as we watched the lightning dance across the sky.

 

"No baby, the race must of ran late tonight, you know they never start on time." at least that’s what I kept telling myself. Dom had to be okay, there was just no alternative he had to be okay.

 

"Can we call him please?" She asked as she buried her face against my side as the thunder grew louder.

 

“Babe, we don't want to distract him if he's driving, he will be okay." I wrapped my arms around her as we watched the storm blow in off the pacific. I wouldn't tell her just how worried I was about Dom. He was due back by midnight, midnight had come and gone twice over. I worried about my husband caught in this weather, storms didn't happen too often around here but when they did they could get nasty fast.

 

"Why don't we go watch a movie, till papa gets home?" I smiled as she nodded, her grip on me loosened slightly as we walked back inside. Most days Kayla acted as if she was any other kid, No troubling past to be heard of, but when something scared her it was hard to forget just how much fear this child had once had in her life.

We settled on the sofa together, I smiled again knowing I would get an ear full from Dom about letting her stay up late. Kayla laid her head against my chest as I flipped thru the channels. I smiled again as I thought of the lecture Dom would give me about our seven year old being up past midnight. Serves him right for not being home on time.

We settled on watching an old rerun of the Simpsons. As much as this show mostly annoyed me it made Kayla giggle and forget about the storm and her worry over Dom.

Kayla and I were just beginning to fall asleep when we were both started awake by thunder.

 

"Please daddy call papa." Kayla said with tears streaming down her face. I grabbed my phone I hoped Dom would answer. The races never would have ran this late.

I stood up from the sofa walking over to the window. The wind and rain began to pick up. I jumped back as the Neighbors Trash can was flung against the front window.

 

"Daddy" Kayla screamed as she jumped off the sofa. I turned and picking up Kayla, she cried wrapping her arms around me as the power went out. She continued to sob as I quickly carried her towards the basement. I prayed that Dom had found some place safe to ride out the storm. The sound of the storm was muted in the basement.

I sat her down as we entered the room that had once been Vince's. The room had no windows so in all reality it was the safest place for my princess.

 

"Daddy" Kayla cried as something crashed upstairs. I sat on the bed wrapping her up in my arms.

 

"Shhh relax baby girl it will be over in a few minutes storms never last that long." Damn Dom was going to be in so much trouble when I get a hold of him.

 

"Is papa okay, where is he?" She cried as she clung onto me.

 

"I'm sure he's fine honey, probably is waiting out the storm." Kayla was quite as I held her tightly. I couldn't stop thinking about Dominic as we lay there. I grabbed the blanket on the bed pulling it over us as we lay on the bed. Kayla clung to me as the wind howled outside.

I sent another text to Dom hoping that this time would be the time he returned the text. As I promised Kayla about fifteen minutes later the wind began to die down. Sometime in the past few minutes baby girl had fallen asleep. I smiled as I kissed her forehead.

Dom was in so much trouble when I get my hands on him. That is when I'm done kissing him.

 

Dom’s pov

I watched as the Lightning grew closer and closer, the wind was picking up as the storm came in off the pacific. I knew Brian had everything covered at home but I couldn't help but worry about my family.

 

"Are we going to race or not Dominic or is a little wind going to scare you off." I glared over my shoulder at the punk currently running his mouth. This punk had been doing everything in his power to annoy me since Brian and I had moved back to L.A. The kid just could not handle that someone half his age could stomp his ass in a race, or perhaps it was the fact that a guy who slept with another guy would wipe the floor with him. I knew that was bound to bruise a few egos.

 

“Sure you can handle losing again Donovan." I smirked as I leaned against the charger. Since coming back into town my charger had been unstoppable. It had become pretty clear pretty fast that even though I had been gone for years I was still the street king of LA, no matter what Brian wanted to say. No ten second car could stand up to the power of American muscle.

 

“You think you are tough Toretto, why don't you and that faggot husband of your go back to where ever you came from." I smirked as I crossed my arms over my chest. Good to know that it was my sexual orientation that made him uncomfortable.

Donovan's face grew redder and redder as I laughed.

 

“It will never matter who I'm sleeping with Donavan, you can't drive for shit." I laughed as one of his buddy's held him back.

 

"Let me go, let's settle this once and for all Toretto." 

 

“How about we settle this on the blacktop." I knew without a doubt I would pulverize the punk.

I shot him a smirk as he shrugged off his friend getting in his car. I smirked as I thought of the first time I had raced Brian, so much NOS in his car he's lucky he hadn't blown himself to pieces. This guy Donovan was nothing like my Brian. This guy was a pure asshole with no redeeming qualities.

Large rain drops started to hit my windshield as we pulled up to the line. This was nowhere near ideal conditions but I had driven in worse. I looked over at Donovan as he pulled up next to me revving the engine of his little Mazda. The kid looked smug, taking him down a notch would be good for him. Putting my foot on the gas the Chargers engine came to life. The noise from the charger completely drowned out the Mazda. I watched as Donovan's smirk turned to a scowl. Turning back to the blacktop, I went to a place in my head that I went to every time I raced, a place I called my gray spot.

Nothing but the race existed and losing was not an option. So many times winning had been the only option, losing would result in death. Tonight's race was nothing like those races, but in my gray area it didn't matter.

Lighting flashed across the sky as the flag fell.

The race itself was simple half mile stretch. I watched as Donovan hit his spray, he took the lead for a moment before I shifted letting loose the power pure Detroit American muscle. I smirked as I crossed the finish line a whole three seconds ahead on Donavan. But what left me flabbergasted was the fact that Donovan had not got the memo that the race was over, I watched as he flew past the finished line and right over a Guardrail that stood 50 feet away.

It was a pretty impressive sight watching a Mazda sail 50 odd feet in the air, clearing smaller trees before crashing to the ground with a spectacular bang. Leave it up to the punk to get himself killed on a night I wanted nothing more than to get back to Brian and Kayla. This was about to be a really long night.

Half hour later we had managed to pull Donovan from his wrecked car, the punk had been lucky to survive the crash, he would live another day to be a pain in my ass. He would be sore for a few days and wasn't bound to live down tonight's accident any time soon.

"Yo Dom you might want to get your ass home, the wife just called said there was a tornado spotted, didn't sound like it was far from your place.

I felt my heart stop as I turned and ran for the charger. I had to get home to my family now.

 

Brian’s POV

 

“Brian, Kayla" I smiled as I heard Dom frantic shout from upstairs. Kayla was fast asleep her head resting on my shoulder. She had always liked to sleep close to us knowing one of us was there with her.

Lifting baby girl into my arms I carried her up the stairs her head still resting on my shoulder. 

When I got to the top of the stairs I was met by Dom as he frantically wrapped us in his arms.

 

"I'm so glad you're both okay." I almost missed the way Dom’s voice cracked in between kisses. He had been worried about us, I felt a moment of anger as I looked at my husband he obviously hadn’t been worried enough to call and check in. I glared at Dom as he leaned over kissing Kayla on the top of the head. She stirred rubbing her face into my neck for a moment before she opened her eyes rubbing the sleep from them

 

"Papa?" Kayla asked as she continued to rub her eyes.

 

"Hey princess" Dom smiled as he scooped her up in his arms, holding her tight. I loved watching Dom hold our daughter. He was an amazing daddy, watching them together went a long way for softening the anger in my heart.

 

“Why were you so late papa?" I smirked as the serious look on her face. She wasn't going to take some bullshit answer from him.

 

“I was waiting out the storm honey, I knew Brian was looking after you." She was silent for a moment as she looked back at me. She still didn't look happy, after a moment her frown grew into tears are she threw her arms around Dom’s neck.

 

“Why didn't you call Dom?" I asked as our eyes met. He sat on the sofa with Kayla rubbing her back as she cried. He had always been at a slight loss when it came to our daughter crying. It was the same with Mia, all either of them needed to do was shed a few tears and they had Dom doing everything in his power to make them stop crying.

“Dropped my phone somewhere tonight." I nodded letting the issue slide for now he knew he was going to be in trouble. I wouldn't fight with Dom in front of Kayla, I remember what it was like watching my mom fight with her numerous boyfriends over the years. I didn’t want that life for her. I wanted her to have a good childhood, well as good as she could have with everything that had already happened to her.

 

“It’s late princess why don't we get you back to bed." Dom said so he started up the stairs

 

“Is it done storming?" She asked as the tears slowed, she laid her head on his shoulder.

 

“I think so baby girl." Dom said as he laid her on her bed.

 

“Will you tell me a story?” She smirked at Dom as he covered her up, I loved listening to Dom’s stories. My husband was many things but imaginative was no one of them. I think Kayla loved watching him squirm as much as I did.

 

“Maybe another night love, it late and you need to get some sleep.” Dom smiled as he kissed her on the forehead. I was slightly disappointed we wouldn’t hear one of Dom’s story’s tonight, watching him squirm would be worth all the worry he had put me through.

 

“Your grounded daddy, no racing next weekend." Kayla said with a smirk as Dom covered her up.

 

“That’s a little harsh baby girl." Dom laughed as he tucked the blankets around her.

 

“I agree with the kiddo." Dom smirked over at me as I moved past him sitting next to Kayla. She opened her eyes and smiled at me as I leaned down to hug her goodnight.

 

"Sleep tight princess, papa and I will be downstairs if you need us." We sat there with her for a moment as she drifted off to sleep in all reality I think I wasn’t ready to go down stairs and face Dom. I didn’t want to fight with him that was the last thing I wanted.

Kayla was silent as she clutched her stuffed horse close as she finally drifted back to sleep.

“Come on Blondie, let’s let her sleep.”

Dom smiled at me as I followed him back down the dark stairs. The power hadn’t come back on yet we walked down the stairs in pure darkness. I took Dom by surprise as I pushed him against the wall as we made it to the bottom of the stairs.

 

“Don’t you ever scare my like that again Dominic, I didn't know if something had happened to you."

“I’m sorry babe, we were all waiting to see if the storm would pass but it only got bigger as it came off the ocean, and then the tornado hit and all I could think about was getting home to you and Kayla.

"Wait tornado here in LA." Dom smirked as the wind seemed to leave my sails.

“Yeah hasn't happened in about ten years. I was just praying that you two were okay." I was silent as I let Dom take me into his arms.

“We’re all okay Dom, that's what's important. Doesn’t seem to be much damage." I said as I pulled away rubbing my hand over my face in amazement. Tonight could have been so much worse.

“Umm babe you may want to retract that statement.” I looked at Dom in question, my family was okay, the house was still standing what more was there.

“What are you talking about?" I asked as followed Dom out the back door.

I bit back a groan and shook my head. What car God had I managed to piss off. Dom shook his head and chuckled crossing his arms over his chest.

“You know Brian you are the one that wanted to keep that tree and now look, its biggest limb is laying right on top of the skyline." I groaned again as I looked at the crushed hood now remembering the crash Kayla and I had heard.

“Well if this is the only thing that has happened tonight then I'm okay with it, I can rebuild the car, I can't get either of you back if I lose you Dom." I snapped perhaps a bit harsher than I had intended.

"Emm I love that feisty look." Dom smirked as he leaned in capturing my lips.

"Your an ass Dom, making us worry and now you expect me to give you my ass." I knew Dom was could see right thru me, he could see right through my bluff. I wanted him just as much as he wanted me.

"Well it would be nice, I did have a rough night." Dom said with a pout, he knew I all too well just couldn't refuse him.

“Don’t you ever scare me like that again Dom." Dom smirked as I allowed him to push me against the side of my ruined car.

"Sorry, now about that ass." Dom smirked as he brushed his lips against mine.

I wanted to complain more, but the feel of Dom against me as he pushed me against the side of my smashed skyline made any and all arguments fly out the door.

We groaned together as Dom grinded his already hard dick against my own.

"I want you Bri."

"Not here, Kay could wake up." Dom laughed as he pulled away.

"Why must you be so difficult?" I smirked as I followed Dom into the garage. I was silent as I watched Dom close the garage door. He smirked as he turned to me, I bit my lip as he slid his T-shirt over his head. My heart skipped a beat as I watched Dom begin to unbutton his jeans.

"You have on way too much clothes Blondie." Dom growled as he walked towards me. Blighting my lip I looked him in the eye as he pushed me against the fender of the charger. My heartbeat pounded in my chest as he unbuttoned my pants sliding them down.

"I love you Brian don't you ever forget that." It was then I knew Dom had been just as worried as I was. I groaned as Dom leaned me back against the charger. I knew how much he loved to fuck me against this car.I hadn’t even seen him, grab the lube he had hidden in the toolbox, but i flinched as the cool liquid hit my skin. I groaned as he inserted a finger, it only took a minute before he added a second finger. Even after so many years he still knew how to make me come undone.

"Stop fucking around Dom." I growled

"Careful Bri, I don't want to hurt you." I smirked at Dom as I wrapped my legs around him putting most of my Weight on the fender of the car. “Fuck me Dom." He smirked as he removed his fingers and pushing inside.

I swear the moment we came together as one fireworks went off inside of my head.

"Harder Dom fuck me harder." I was silenced by Dom began to pound into me. At this speed it wouldn't be long before both us lost it. I big my lip as I began to jack-off while he fucked me. Watching his dick moving in and out of me was what finally had me moaning his name as in came over my Stomach. Dom smirked as he thrusters a few more times before his thrusts became desperate as he emptied himself inside me.

My heartbeat pounded in my chest like a jackhammer. I watched as Dom struggled to catch his own breath. How much I loved this man still amazed me. Having a home and family with Dominic was more than I ever hoped for.

Dom grabbed my legs as I tried to untangle myself from our lovemaking.

"Hold on Blondie, I'm not ready to let you go just yet." I groaned as Dom trusted a few more times his dick slowly softening till he pulled out.

Dom leaned forward kissing me softly on the forehead as he finally let my legs slide to the ground.

"I love you." He groaned as he wrapped me in his arms.

“I love you too Dom, don't think you are off the hook for making me worry, how the hell did you lose your phone anyway."

"Remember that punk Donavan, well he thought he was going to beat me. We raced out on airport road, but the stupid idiot didn't remember to brake at the stop sign. The idiot flew past me and right over the guardrail. Have you ever seen a ten second car fly 50 feet off an overpass? I did tonight and boy was it a sight.

"I'm just glad you're okay, that still don't explain how you lost your phone."

"Must have dropped it in the ditch when we were checking to see if the punk was still alive."

We both looked at the garage door as a loud clap of thunder was heard in the distance.

"We better get in before Kayla freaks out and comes out here, I'm so not ready to have this conversation with her." Dom groaned shaking his head as pulled up his pants.

"I don't think I'm ever going to be ready to have that conversation with her, that’s all you Blondie." I smirked

I stopped again for a moment checking out the damage to my car.

“Looks like gods telling you imports are not the way to go."

"Screw you Dom" I smirked as Dom wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me into the house.

"Come on I need a shower before the next storm rolls in."

"That's going to be cold." One of the perks of living in a big city the water still worked when the power went out. But without the hot water heater going the water would be quite chilly.

"I guess you can keep me warm." I smirked as he followed me up the stairs. We took extra care to be extra quiet as we crept past Kayla's room. I had been right about the shower being chilly thankfully being in a desert environment the water never had time to get super cold. Now that everything was done, I could feel the weight of the day start to hit me. Dom was okay, my daughter was okay, my skyline not okay but we would live another day. And in all reality fixing the skyline was nothing compared to what could have happened today.

“I think we need to get you to bed babe, you look like you are about to fall over.” I smiled up at Dom as his words pierced through the fog of my brain.

“That sounds like heaven right now.” Rubbing my hand over my face, I stepped out of the shower as Dom shut off the shower. Wrapping a towel around my waist I handed Dom a towel as he stepped out of the shower. I stood there for a moment watching him dry off.

“You better watch those wondering eyes Mr. or you will find yourself in the same position you found yourself in the garage. He smirked as I pulled on my boxers quickly. As much as I would normally love a round two I was just two tired today.

Dom was still dressing as I slipped out of the bathroom. The thunder wasn't as loud as it had been earlier. I smiled as I peaked in on our daughter. She was still sound asleep, closing the door quietly I made my way back to our room. Dom was sitting on the bed waiting for me as I walked in.

"Princess still asleep."

"Yeah, think she finally crashed for the night, She was so scared tonight, I never want her to be scared like that again." Dom smiled as I sat next to him.

"You're a good dad Brian, but there are going to be times when she will get scared, we just need to be there to remind her that everything will be okay."

“Yeah, I hope you are right.” if we remembered that everything would be, as long as we were all together we would be okay.

 

 

PART 3 coming soon

Brian decides his family needs a holiday, wouldn't it be wonderful for Kayla to see snow for the first time. Dom doesn't think so, he doesn't do cold weather. Could a trip to the carpathian mountains be anymore disastrous when an avalanche strands them alone in the freeze cold wilderness……


End file.
